Miasma
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: A series of BelMam drabbles, primarily f!mammon stories . Some fluffy, some AU, some darker. Various. The first being more serious. Expect various other characters, copious varia and utter oddness.


I can't really ever bring myself to write a full, multi-chapter BelMam story. So I thought I'd start something for various drabbles that pop into my head!

And, forewarning; In my stories Mammon is female. I have my reasons for believing Mammon is female canonly., and they are long and annoying to listen to. If you'd like me to explain them to you, I'm more than willing to.

Disclaimer; I do not own, nor make profit from Katekyou Hitman Reborn or any fanfiction written about it or it's characters. I'm a poor.

* * *

For this first drabble, ALL of the arcobaleno in shedding off their curses lost their memories and were placed into the general public with very stern 'NO TOUCHY' rules in regards to anyone with ties to the arcobaleno.

* * *

Mami lost her school bag. This in and of itself wasn't a great earthshaking event, because she knew how she had lost it. A mix up with a girl in class happened to have a bag in the exact same style, and they sat only a few seats apart during lectures. Unfortunately Mami didn't know where that girl lived, and it being Friday meant she wouldn't see her again until Monday in class. Thankfully though, another exchange student in class knew where the girl's apartment was and hastily jotted down the directions on a slip of paper.  
Everyone had been oddly nice to her since Mami started attending this school. Probably due to the whole 'accident/amnesia' thing. Mami had supposedly been in a car accident a half year earlier, though she walked away with no damage, nothing even close to a scrape or bruise...but unfortunately with no memory. It was obvious she wasn't Japanese, judging by her skin tone and eye color, but she knew fluent Japanese...as well as pretty much every other language she had heard spoken near her, which was a mystery in and of itself.

The police contacted everyone they could to see if she matched any missing persons, anywhere in the world. No luck, and no one had ever seen Mami before. It was quite the odd case. It made the local newspaper, because nothing really hidden these days. She went to a school that had plenty of other exchange students, to make her feel more comfortable. Some days she acted as a translator between student's who's skills weren't up to snuff, for a fee of course.

Though no matter how much she charged, she still didn't have enough money yet to buy a car or scooter. So, she was left walking to her classmates house. A girl in a country she wasn't from, with no memories, on streets that were unfamiliar...or...should have been unfamiliar.

Mami paused in front of a school, a junior high to be exact. The design and architecture weren't out of the ordinary, so she wasn't sure why it was beginning to ring so many bells in her head. Her eyes zeroed in onto a large separate gymnasium. That seemed _really_ familiar. But if she had been a student here, this close to where she 'appeared', someone would have noticed. They would have noticed a normal student, let alone a bilingual foreigner. student with indigo hair.

Mami bit her lower lip, which was a good size for biting down on. It was after hours, no one would mind her...maybe looking inside right? She was in college, but given her statue at a pitiful 147 centimeters (4'10 for those outside the metric system) she was often mistaken for a lower grade.

But just as she was making up her mind to take that next step, a strong wind caught her and the directions in her hand flew up and out of her grasp.

Mami cursed in multiple languages.

The next the minutes were filled with jumping, leaping, darting, scampering and lunging for the tricksy piece of paper.

And then, like a feather it floated softly to the ground, just feet ahead of her.

Now, Mami had good senses about her, and as she leaned down to pick up her prize every single warning bell in her head began to ring more like foghorns than jingles.

A hand picked up the paper before her's reached it. Mami snapped her head up and looked at the owner.

Something inside her froze, warmed over, froze again and then turned to boiling lava, before simmering down into plain unease.

He was about 20, maybe. It was hard to tell, since she couldn't see his eyes through all that blonde fringe.  
His grin looked like a cat that caught the canary. It was entirely unpleasant, even coming from such a handsome face. Hell, he looked like a storybook character.

Mami's eyes flicked up to the crown on his head.

Maybe he was a fairytale prince-

Something in Mami's head stung with pain, but she ignored it.

The 'prince' tilted his head, never ceasing his grinning.

"They told me never to see you again, but here I was, and here you are. So it must be fate!"

Something in his voice made Mami want to just completely break down and curl into a little ball. So familiar, and so unbelievably bonkers.

His hand shot out before she had time to react, and while her body naturally jerked back some, it wasn't enough. His long fingers moved in her hair, before pulling back.

She looked on dazed as he twirled her froggy scrunchy between his fingers expertly.

"That's better. Ah, frogs again? You never change, Mammon." He let out an odd giggle that made her feel happy for some reason.

But, 'Mammon'? Who was that, she wondered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

A day later, she'd look back on that moment as the single most profoundly stupid thing she could have asked. But for now, she was left, staring wide eyed at the blonde 'prince' in front of her.

Maybe he knew her. Maybe they were close. Maybe they used to be _really_ close.

Is that why she felt like holding onto him?

And then his smile faded.

He reached out once again, and this time Mami didn't flinch. Or was she Mammon?

His fingers traced over her lips, and then touched over her cheeks. Lightly, like feathers, though she could tell those expert fingers had soft callouses on them. The mark of someone who used them often.

"They're missing. I'll bring them back. I'll bring you back."

The 'Prince' grinned until it cracked his face, like a Cheshire cat.

There were suddenly knifes everywhere.

"I'll make you remember."

Mami didn't actually hear the next part because she was desperately attempting to protect herself, shielding her body from the deadly instruments.

"Because I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Mami found herself in a strange bed, in a strange room. A remarkable pain pounding in her face reminded her of what had happened the previous evening.

An ajar door lead to a bathroom, which she rushed into, feeling like she was soon to be violently ill. Mami caught her reflection in a large ornate hanging mirror.

Two ornate triangles had been carved onto her face.

She sunk to her knees, laughing through the tears.

-owari

* * *

AN; :'D I hate myself!

okay, so I'm american, but my best friend's parents are from england and I live pretty close to the us/canada border which leaves me with REALLY weird habits. Like, I put u's into favour, but not color. I use both metric and the us measuring systems. I say football and soccer. I go back and forth between fringe and bangs/ flat and apartment and...various other weird...things.

SO YEAH. Hope that didn't confuse anyone :'D

I have another half drabble written already.

SPREAD THE BELMAM LOVE (I may also write fonmammon. maybe. and..others. I love mammon shut up)

REVIEW :'D


End file.
